Night Sky
by VasHappeninBlondie.X
Summary: Jake doesn't imprint on Nessie, instead he imprints on Skyler Cullen a half vampire half shapeshifter hybrid. Being one of a kind has it's advantages, but it also means the volturi will stop at nothing to get her on their side. Awful summary- ino I wrote it but plz rate and review! :) Update every Friday!
1. Chapter 1

Skyler and Jake swerved into Forks High school parking lot. When her sleek black Lamborghini aventador had come to a stop, Sky climbed out, her long glossy blond hair was hanging naturally in Californian surfer girl waves stopping half way down her tiny back, her big storm cloud grey eyes and thick black lashes glanced round the parking lot were all eyes were on her. With Sky's Spanish and American heritage and her flawless half marble skin; she was breath-takingly beautiful. With a pair of skinny fitting cherry blue jeans emphasising her narrow waist and a baggy white cable knit jumper complete with a glossy Gucci handbag and matching glossy blue heels. Jake wrapped a huge muscular arm round her, pulling her tightly against his huge frame, even with her heels on Jake still towered over her at 6 ft 5 and all muscle he was built like a tank and no one at school dare glance in his direction twice. With smooth russet skin, gorgeous cropped jet black hand had huge brown eyes. Skyler Cullen and Jacob Black were the schools most talked about couple. Sky was the most popular girl at the school, she didn't mean to be but being half vampire and half shapeshifter had it's disadvantages. Humans were drawn to her like metal to a magnet they couldn't help but love her- especially the male population of the school to the obvious annoyance of Jake who was also under her spell head-over-heels for her. He had imprinted on her the instant his chocolate brown eyes clocked onto her storm cloud grey ones. They were do absolutely anything for each other which was the main reason they never left each others side, both of them being supernatural they hardly had to and on the rare occasion they had to neither one could stand it for more than 10 minutes; and this was them pushing it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.  
Let me know what you think! Thanks a billion guys ;) Huge thanks to BookLover695 too! ur amazing! X **

Jake leaned against Sky's car, he wrapped his arms round her dainty body protectivly keeping her tightly against his huge muscular frame, and helping her stay warm, she rested her head in the crook of his neck sighing was freezing in Forks today, a grand total of -1 and it was the begining of October. Sky yawned sleepily "Your like a big teddy bear." She smiled happily, "I'll take that as a compliment then," he smiled kissing her forhead.  
"You should, I love teddy bears." She informed him as it started to snow. Sky looked up, only to recieve an eyeful of snow. "It's snowing." She noted shivering snuggling up closer to Jake, he smiled taking his leather jacket off and draping it round her tiny shoulders. Before returning to their origional position. "Your soo observant."  
"Sarcasms the lowest form of wit," Skyler told him. Jake laughed. It started snowing harder and the wind whipped round Sky and Jake sending her sunkissed blond hair flying violently. "C'mon," Jake ordered.  
"Were we going?" She asked.  
"In the car, your freezing." He told her. She shook her head "No I'm fine," she meakly protested. "Ler, car now." He ordered. Sky broke out in an unvoluntary smile "Is this you trying to wear the pants?" She teased.  
"Please babe, your freezing!" He complained, Skyler shook her head. "I wanna stay here," she told him.  
"Why?" Jake asked,  
"Because in the car we can't hug." She told him. He smiled "but at least you'll be warm."  
"I'm fine, I've got my own bloody space heater" she smiled "honest, I'm fine."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise, cross my heart and hope to die." Jake shuddered.  
"You worry too much," she whispered kissing his neck as the bell for first period went off. "Not enough," he replied instantly looping his arm round her waist keeping her into his body and shielding most of the wind and snow from her. They bolted for the English Department doors, were most people had, the scence to go when they got to school. Jake opened the door for her and they walked inside, were everyone's eyes imdiatly fell on them. They went straight to their classroom and grabbed their usual seats right on the back row on the left, were they had immediat acess and a clear path to the exit which was by the left at the front. Sky's supersensitive hearing picked up everything 'Awwwww that's so cute. She's wearing his jacket!'  
'I know, I saw them hugging outside!'  
'They're like the cutest couple ever-' Sky's eavesdropping was cut short by their English teacher Miss Fitzgereald walking into the classroom demanding silence. Sky shrugged Jake's jacket onto the back of her chair and focused her grey eyes onto the small plumpish women at the front of the room and listened obidiently while she talked and moaned and talked again about their English essay work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone that subscribed! You legends ;) Not a good chapter I'm sorry! It shall be better next week I promise! **

**Updating every Tuesday at least! Deffo once a week though! thanks guys ur ace! Xxx**

When the bell went for dinner Skyler breathed an involuntary sigh of relief. Her and Jake were out of the school and in her car within seconds. Jake punched the gas and they sped off, getting further away from the school and closer to the La Push reservation.

Jake pulled the handbrake up and killed the engine. He opened his door and walked round to Sky's opening it for her, he scooped her featherlight frame from the seat, using his jacket to keep the snow off her. He slammed the door with his foot and sprinted for the house only putting her down when she was safely inside with the door closed.  
"I have legs," Sky reminded, Jake smiled "It was easier,"  
"Jake, Sky?" Emily called walking through into the hall. She hugged Sky then smacked Jake "how could you bring little Sky, out too see us in that?" She scolded shaking her head moitioning to the outside. She took Sky's dainty hands and pulled her through into the kitchen were Seth, Paul, Jared, Sam, Collin, Brady and a face Sky didn't recognise were crowded round Emily's dining room table. She hopped up onto her usual seat- the kitchen counter. "Hey Sky!" Seth exclaimed hugging her, "Hey!" She smiled hugging him back. "Alright babe, miss me?" Paul asked, Sky snorted as he came over to her. "Like a hole in the head," she replied jumping off the counter, Paul tapped her arse as she went past, earning himself a thump on the back of the head courtesy of Jake. "I'll break you nose again Paul," Jake growled as he flopped down on one of the dining room chairs pulling Sky onto his knee wrapping his arms round her waist sending daggers at Paul. "Sky sweetie this is Will," Emily said moitioning at the unfamiliar face who was sat opposite her at the table. She smiled "Hey,"  
"Hi," he replied slightly shyly.  
"Will's 15 just joined the pack." Seth explained, "He doesn't say much." Paul informed taking a step towards Sky and backing off again when he met Jake's eyes. "He has all of you lot to contend with," Emily defended putting another bowl of muffins on the table. "Your Sky Cullen right?" Will asked,  
Sky nodded "yea," she smiled.  
"Your Jake's imprint right?" He asked, Sky nodded "Yeah," she replied.  
"Sweetie are you warm enough?" Emily asked concernly. She nodded "I've got my space heater, I'm fine Emsie," she smiled hugging Jake. Paul snorted.

An hour later Sky and Claire were playing with Claire's dolls on the living room floor. Jake, Seth and Quill were sat on the sofa watching them.  
"Well at least you don't have to worry about playing barbies with Claire anymore." Paul teased walking in.  
"She's found herself a fit friend," Collin admired. Jake growled, Will walked in and sat on the other sofa. "And then Bwarbie goes to the gwocery store." Claire said walking her doll to the cardboard store Sky and Claire had made. "Well at least you found someone to play dolls with Claire mate," Paul noted. Quill nodded smiling his big grey eyes tranfixed happily on Claire. "Swky?" Claire asked,  
"What hunny?"  
"Can we put a mwovie on?"  
"Course," Sky nodded lifting her onto Quill's knee. "What do you wanna watch?" She asked.  
"Bolt!" Claire demanded, Sky put the Dvd in and pressed play before giving Claire the remote. Jake's arms snaked round her waist and pulled her into his lap. Sky closed her eyes happily as Jake planted her exposed skin with kisses. Sam walked in. "Jake, Sky, Will, Seth and Paul your on patrol." Sam ordered. "It's still snowing," Jake said glancing at Sky his chocolate brown eyes filled with concern. She smiled attempting to get up but being blocked by Jake's arms. "Jake c'mon we gotta go," Sky protested.  
"How come Quill doesn't have to go, but we do?" Jake complained slighly releasing his grip on Sky. She wriggled free, "because, he's with Claire that would be mean." She told him. "C'mon," Sky ordered grabbing Jake's hand and pulling him into the kitchen to be followed by Will, Seth and Paul. They opened the door to find that the snowing had stopped slightly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4! Sorry if theres any spelling mistakes or punctuation borderline dyslexic! Love u all next chapter will be longer I swear! Half term next week so I'll try and update twice because I'm soo nice or have a really long chapter! Please review I would love 2 know what you think and thanks to my 3 followers (your magifantasticall!) Xx**

Paul, Embry, Jake, Seth and Will ran into the trees to phase. Sky followed behind them slower giving them chance. When she heard the familiar growls, her dainty feet picked up pace running into the trees were she found her favourite wolf waiting for her. His head was a good 7ft high, with huge teeth, muzzle and nose and the nicest most hypnotic chocolate brown eyes she had ever seen. She stared into them mezmorized, until the beautiful chestnut coloured wolf nudged her playfully snapping her back into reality. A smirk played at the edges of her crimson lips. "That was uncalled for,"  
The wolf cocked his head, his huge shoulders shrugged up and down. 'well what are you going to do about it?' he silently asked. She smiled winking at him, before she took off into the forrest, her hair a wave of glossy streamers, following the scent of the others. Her reflexes, quicker than lightning dodged trees like bullets, every now and then she glanced back letting her stormy grey eyes fix onto the chocolate brown one's. Her eyes fixed onto the group of wolves infront of her and dainty girl was replaced by a snow white wolf, the white wold stood around 6ft tall. Her head filling with the others thoughts After Jake, Paul was the biggest with razor sharp teeth bared in a growl and oak coloured fur, next was Seth: last in size was Will. 'Me and Ler'll patrol the treaty border.' Jake ordered.  
'Great,' Paul growled images of Seth and Will filling his brain. Sky glared 'don't be mean,' she replied. The huge oak coloured wolf fixed his charcoal gaze onto her, Paul was bigger than Sky, in muscle and height. He looked down baring his, deadly sharp teeth at her. The white wolf rolled her eyes 'grow up,' she complained 'just cause your having a shit day doesn't mean the rest of us has too.' She told him. Paul growled at her. 'Feck much?" She asked. 'Ler,' Jake pleaded images of an Oak wolf and white wolf fighting flashing through his mind. Paul growled a meanicing blood-curdeling growl that ripped through the landscape shaking the nearby trees. He lunged for Sky, pouncing on her. The beautiful white wolf diassapeared replaced by the dainty girl. Paul had strength but she had skill, his teeth snapped down at her, she swiped her foot against his muzzle knocking his head, she was up in a milla-second. He leapt for her, but a chestnut brown wolf intercepted knocking Paul back and leaving Jake patrolling infront of his imprint protectivly. Paul glared at Sky, Jake snapped standing infront of Sky and blocking her from Paul's gaze. They stared at each other and eventually Paul, Seth and Will ran into the trees. Jake's chocolate eyes set on Sky she cocked her eyebrow smirking "you worry too much," she complained "I can take care of myself." She defended to the disbelieving wolf. Sky turned into the white wolf, Jake's concerned thoughts, Paul's furious ones, Seth's entertaining ones and Will's confused thoughts filled into her head. "You got off easy Storm." Paul seethed. Sky laughed finding his anger amusing "we both know I would've wooped your furry arse." She said, as she chased Jake through the forrest.


	5. Chapter 5

After they had finished patrol and managed to escape from Sam and Emily's; the still falling snow had left it's mark, now a few inches thick and slippy. Sky had managed to have two near misses, being half vampire had it's advantages but balance wan't one of them especially not in the artic like conditions that Forks offered all year round.  
Jake stomped on the gas and Sky's lambourghini lurched forwards into the Cullen's driveway. When the familiar large glass fronted house came into view Jake hit the brakes. Sky opened her door and stepped onto the drive, her feet sliding out from under her. A warm pair of arms grabbed her tiny waist for the third time today Jake had stopped her slipping. "I thought you were suppose to be half vamp," he teased wrapping his arms round her waist as he walked behind her, keeping her back to his chest. She shrugged "So did I," she smiled as she was lifted up the steps her feet dangling in the air. "I can walk," she reminded him.  
"I don't trust you, specially when it's like this. I'll turn my head and you'll have fallen,"  
"I'm made of marble." She stated. He nodded as she opened the front door walking in the the empty living room. "You can let go of me now. I'm pretty sure that there's no ice in here."  
"I don't trust you," Jake teased kissing her collar bones "this weathers just an excuse for you to get your hands on me,"  
"I don't need an excuse." He informed scooping her up and depositing her into his lap on the sofa. "See? Your my girl," he informed her. She smiled "lucky me,"  
"Lucky you." He agreed.  
"I thought you were gonna rip Paul apart in the woods."  
"So did I,"  
"You know I can look after myself."  
Jake sighed "Yea Ler I know. Your my girl, what if something happened to you because I wasn't watching properly or I thought you could take care of yourself and you got hurt. It would be all my fault, I'm suppose to be overprotective it's my job."  
She smiled "Sometimes it's cute, and sometimes it's bloody annoying." She laughed "I like it when a guy looks at me and you get all jealous. That's fun to watch, but when Paul or Brady's messing around and start teasing me or whatever you go through the roof." She complained.  
He shrugged "It's my job," he reminded her. She smirked "must be a boring job, and the pay must be shite."  
Jake smiled "I survive,"  
Sky snorted. The door swung open and in glided Alice. "Hey guys!" She exclaimed as she carted various designer shopping bags over her head. "Ooooh what have you been buying?" Sky asked. "A gourgeous pair of black Christian Louboutins you'll love them and a black dior leather jacket to go with them!" She exclaimed as Sky leapt off the sofa to inspect her sisters new purchaces. Alice showed her the boots with the cherry red soles their glossy exterior shining in the light. "Oooh," Sky admired. "I new you'd love them!" Alice cried. "Their gourgeous!" Sky agreed trying them on. Alice smiled watching her little sister admire her new shoes and jacket. "Hey Alice whens Rose and Emmett coming back?" Sky asked.  
"Tomorrow, I think she said," Alice shrugged. Rosalie and Emmett had gone to Alaska hunting. Esme and Carlisle were spending the week at Isle Esme and Edward and Jasper had gone on a hunting trip for the weekend. "How come you went shopping by yourself?" Sky asked.  
Alice sighed "there was no one for me to go with, I was in dier need of some retail therapy." She announced.  
Sky nodded as Alice skipped up the stairs with her new purchases dangling over her dainty head. She flopped onto the sofa next to Jake. "Well that's Alice occupied." Sky smiled.  
"For now,"Jake teased.  
"I can hear you." Alice said her angelic voice ringing through the house. Sky started laughing, but she was cut off by her phone ringing. "Hello?" She answered, "Hi sweetheart,"  
"Hey Rose," Sky replied.  
"Me and Emmett are coming home tomorrow, is Alice looking after you properly?" Rosalie asked with a worrying tone. "Yeah, I'm fine. Jake's here too remember."  
Rosalie sighed "Yes, I know," she answered through gritted teeth. "Rose, be nice."  
"You sound like Esme now."  
"Poor Esme,"  
Rose laughed "What have you done? Have you been eating properly?"  
"I'm fine, just been on patroll it's snowing. I slipped,"  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine Jake caught me and avoided major damage to our driveway."  
"It's snowing here too,"  
"I think that's because your in Alaska," Sky suggested. "Really? Well what a relief. We thought Forks had had an avalanche." Rosalie replied sarcastically. Sky laughed, and Jake couldn't help smiling. "I'll see you two tomorrow right?"  
"Yes, we'll be back then. I promise, love you hunny."  
"Love you more Rose."  
"Bye Sky," Rosalie said before pressing the end call button. "Barbie?" Jake asked his expression turning sour. Sky nodded "and she's coming home tomorrow aswell, lucky us."  
Sky rolled her eyes "be nice,"  
"I'm always nice."  
"To me,"  
"To you," he agreed pulling her into his lap and planting her exposed skin with warm kisses making Sky's perfect skin errupt in goosebumps.


	6. Chapter 6

**Really sorry it's short! Next weeks will be longer I swear! Thanks for commenting and following and rating and even just reading, mucho gracias mi amigos! Love x**

Sky woke up in her room, the black and white walls looking bleak and slightly depressing in the miserable Fork's weather. She glanced at the huge sleeping form next to her and smiled Jake had barricaded her next to him with his huge arms, his face stern. She smirked, and glanced at her phone. It was 7:30, she groaned and wriggled out from her boyfriends vice-like grip. Once she had managed to escape she glided into her en-suite bathroom and into her shower. She dried and straightened her long golden hair and strode into her walk-in-wardrobe going for skin-tight jeans accentuating her small waist and a a silky grey top hightlighting Sky's eyes. The top puffed out at the bottom, with thick straps it revealled some clevage but no too much and and a big bow round the waist. She looked like she had just stepped off the pages off vogue. She danced over to Jake's sleeping form and kissed his cheek "Jaaaake, we gotta get uppp it's schoool babe," she said. Jake groaned wrapping his arm round her and clamping her against his body. She laughed "Baaabe, we have school. Up now!" She told him. He pressed his warm lips onto her cold ones to stop her talking "shhh, go to sleep," he said kissing her forhead. "We can'tttt, school." She repeated again climbing out of bed, "kay," she shrugged getting up, "I'm going, see you tonight Jakey." She smirked kissinhg his lips before dancing out of her room. "Love you," she called down the corridor before going down the stairs an evil smirk on her perfect face. As soon as she opened the door, Jake was out of bed "I'm coming," he grumbled, she was by his side in a milla-second. "Good," she smirked wrapping her arms round his neck and standing on her tip toes so she could kiss his nose.

When they reached school, Jake parked in their usual place, no one dare use it. Jake glared at Sky's usual admireres, this time a group from the football team. He looped his leather jacket round her shoulders in an attempt to hide her revealling top: he'd gone crazy with her about it, but of course Sky had won the argument. Sky didn't notice all the pairs of envious eyes heading in her direction she was too busy focusing on Jake, the exact shade of his chocolate brown eyes, the way his lips pulled back into a gougeous smile whenever Sky laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Told you this one would be longer ;) love x**

Sky's phone vibrated in her pocket she pulled it out and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello Sky sweetheart." Emily laughed.

"Hey Em! How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks sweetheart, wata bout you and Jake?"

"Yer, we're good thanks," Sky replied stopping. "Good, I like to know your okay. We're having a party tonight. You know to welcome Will to the pack. Your not busy are you?" She asked worridly. Sky smiled "no I had a date with the couch and Jake but I guess I can cancel." She teased.

"Good, be here for six."

"Will do, bye Em."

"Bye sweetheart." Emily answered before pressing the 'end call' button on her phone. "We had a date with the couch?" Jake asked smiling. She nodded "but now we have a party at Sam and Em's." Sky explained wrapping her arms round his neck and standing on tip toes to kiss his cheek. He smiled, hugging her tightly to his chest. "So I heard. The couch'll be dissapointed; though the way my brothers act round you, I'd rather we did have a date with the couch." He told her, kissing her lips. "Come on," she said sadly pulling away and grabbing Jake's hand. They walked into History, and all eyes turned on them. They slid into their usual seats at the back of the class as their teacher Mr Wilson started talking about the beginings of the first world war.

The bell went and Sky sighed "thank god." She put her books into her bag and waited for Jake. He took her hand and they set off walking to languages "that was easily the worst lessons ever," she complained.

Jake smiled at her "I didn't think it was that bad,"

She raised an eye brow at him, he laughed "okay, it was," he admitted.

At dinner Sky and Jake walked through the double doors into the caffeteria. Everyone's eyes set on them. It was a large room with tables and benches everywere, there was a selection of two squoval food selections in the centre and one wall was covered in windows looking out over the school parking lot and up to the woods. Jake placed his arm round Sky picking up a tray and sliding it along with both hands. She slid the tray along for him as he started pilling mountains of food on the tray. He kissed her nose and she handed the lunch lady her gold american express credit card. Jake picked up the mountain tray of food with one arm and Sky's waist with the other and they took their usual seats at the back by the windows. Sky smiled gazing out at the forrest and smirked as she watched Jake shovel the food into his mouth. He caught her eye winking at her, she smiled. He cupped her face his huge hands and brought her dainty face to his, so she could feel his warm breath on her face, he kissed her nose, then her cheek delibratly missing her lips. "Tease," she told him, lacing her hands in his and turning her head at vampire speed so his warm lips hit hers. She rested her smooth forehead against his "I love you," she whispered. Jake smiled "I love you way more gorgeous." He told her kissing her lips gently again. She rolled her eyes "I doubt that," she whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Heya guys, thanks for following rating, review and reading! Your all amazinggg! Love xx**

Sky and Jake walked to their car slowly after the last bell went. Several members of the football team wolf whistled as she went by. She rolled her eyes at them and Jake glared, she smiled smirking at his expression. "For once it's not raining." She noted slipping her hand into Jake's, he smiled "It's a miracle, that might be because it's just snowed. It's still cloudy though." he added.  
"One miracle at a time please."  
They got to the car and Jake opened the door for Sky.

Sky and Jake stepped out of the Cullen's back door, there was still a thin layer of snow on the ground. Sky had on a tight vest top, a pair of skinny jeans and some bright blue vans. Her hair had been left down, and was still straight from this morning. With the waves pulled out it, it added an extra few inches to the length. As always she looked stunning. Jake wrapped an arm round her waist and they started walking. It had already begun to get dark but with their oversensitive sight. They could see as easily if it was daytime. Sky glanced up at the stars and smiled "what do you think that one is?" She asked hopping onto Jake's back. To him she was as light as a feather. He snorted "sorry Ler, Not an astronomer." He reminded her.  
"No shit," she replied.  
"What gave it away?"  
"The fact you don't own a telescope?"  
"Clever,"  
"I do try." Sky told him "and anyway it's not nice to tease." She told him.  
A grin spread across his face "I've been told."  
"Maybe next time you should make sure it sticks," she teased kissing his cheek. "We could always run." Sky said sliding off his back. Jake shook his head "I like it being just the two of us." He smiled Sky hooked her arms round his neck standing on her tip toes to reach Jake's lips. His arms snaked her waist and held her tightly against his warm body. She placed her lips against his and they moved in perfect unison. Sky pulled away, smiling slightly at Jake's sulking expression. "We're never gonna get to this bonfire are we?" She asked as Jake kissed her forhead. He smiled "would anyone really miss us?" He asked hopefully. "Your Dad, Sam would be pissed, Seth, Emily." Sky listed.

"We could just say there was an emergency,"

"Like what?"

"Our lips got superglued together?"

"And what were we doing with superglue in the first place?"

"Glueing?"

Sky laughed. "That's an amzing excuse. Remind me to never get you to creat an alibi for me."

"Sure thing." He said picking her up and placing her on his shoulders, holding onto her hands while they started walking again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I didn't update last week. I was busy but it's not ur guys fault so I'm really sorry! It won't happen again- promise. I made an extra long chapter to say sorry and I'm updating on X-mas day too! Love x**

When they got nearer to the bonfire, they could hear laughing and talking emnating from the small clearing, Sky could smell the hot dogs cooking and see the orange dim from the fire light. "Heya guys!" Seth exclaimed hugging Sky and punching Jake affectionatly when they got closer. "Hey Sky." Will smiled walking over to them. Sky pulled him in for a hug "hey Will!" She exclaimed. She skipping over to Emily and hugged her "hi sweetheart." Emily smiled Sky kissed Billy on the cheek. "Hi Billy, you okay?" She asked sitting next to him. "I'm fine dear. What about you and Jake?" He asked,  
"Peachy," she replied,  
"Glad to hear it," he smiled.  
"You keeping him right?" He asked, she nodded "always." She agreed.  
"You make him real happy, you know that don't you?" He asked in a quieter voice. She smiled. "I've never seen him so happy, I remember the day he came home beaming. He told me he had amazing news that he had found his imprint." Billy remembered, "now he's beaming everyday. Though he's miserable if he goes 10 minutes without you." He chuckled. Sky laughed,  
"It's weird." She agreed. "It hurts to be away from him, it hurts to breathe."  
"Your two halfs of the same whole. You complete each other." He agreed smiling. Jake strode over catching Sky's brilliant grey eyes, he winked at her, gazing into them lovingly, she stuck her tounge out playfully. "Hey Dad." Jake smiled hugging Billy. Sitting down next to Sky and pulling her dainty frame into his lap and hugging her tightly keeping her sheltered from the cold. "Do you remember when we met?" She asked Jake her brilliant stormy grey eyes sweeping up to his face. Jake beamed at the memory "best day of my life," he replied happily.  
"Really?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I was miserable before I met you."  
"I can't imagine you miserable,"  
"That's because your always here. Your like my personal drug Ler." Jake smiled truthfully. Sky giggled, "your not so bad yourself," she smiled blushing. Billy chuckled and mumbled about 'young love' which both Jake and Sky heard easily with their oversensitive hearing. Sam strode over to the three of them, handing Jake and Sky a beer each. "Cheers," Jake nodded.  
"Thanks Sam." Sky replied as Will sat down next to them. "You having fun?" Sky asked him, "yeah, it's way better than anything I used to get invited too." He replied smiling happily.  
"Wait till christmas my sister Alice always throws a huge party, I'll tell her to invite you." Sky smiled "that is if you don't mind a house full of vampires," she joked sweetly. He smiled "hey, if they haven't killed Jake yet I'm sure I can survive."  
"Wouldn't bet on that, I'm amazed Rosalie hasn't thrown Jake out of a window yet." Sam added.  
Sky smiled. "You could tell she was deffinatly gonna give it a go, when she found out he'd imprinted on Sky." Seth smiled sitting down. "To her it's like one of you guys imprinting on a vampire." Sky defended. "Been there done that, haven't you Jake?" Seth teased. Jake growled "Ahh, I'm only joking. You know I love you Sky!" Seth exclaimed. She smiled "sorry Seth, I love you too. But your no Jake." She said kissing Jake's lips. "Damn and there was me hoping we could spend christmas together." Seth joked. Sky rolled her eyes. "Hey how come you too get beer?" Will asked.  
"Jake's temperature burns it off and technically I'm like 25." Sky said "here," she said dissapearing from Jake's knee and appearing in exactly the same position as before with three beers, her own, one she tossed at Seth and another at Will. They caught them easily. "Thanks!" Seth exclaimed sitting down next to Jake. The cool december wind picked up, blowing Sky's glossy hair in all directions. Jake smiled inhaling her scent happily, he brushed her beautiful blonde hair behind her ears gently kissing her cheek. "Get a room!" Paul teased walking over to them. Sky rolled her eyes, "Get lost Paul." Jake ordered bluntly.  
"Look I know you still pissed at me for picking a fight with your girl, but you know I get angry-we all do." He said.  
"Get lost Paul before I rip your head off." Jake growled.  
"Awww come on man. I could take you in a fight anyday." He challenged. Jake laughed. Sky rolled her eyes "Jesus christ, men." She stated to Seth. He laughed "I'm staying out of this one." He told her, she nodded "Don't blame you." She replied. Sky and Seth had managed to become pretty good friends over the years. Jake started shaking, Sky gently placed her hands on Jake's cheeks making him look into her eyes and away from Paul. She smiled at him "calm down," she said sweetly placing her forehead against his. "You'll only end up fighting till one of you breaks something. If it's you I'll be seriously pissed with Paul and probably break his arm." She told him, Jake smiled. "Good to know," he said.  
"The fire needs more wood." She said eager to change subjects. "Come on," she told Jake, standing up and grabbing his hands. She raced into the trees Jake following, transfixed on the blonde piece of heaven in front of him.


	10. Chapter 10

Sky pranced happily into the cover of the forest. The light of the fire dimming slightly with every graceful step she took. She could smell the forest, it smelt heavenly- but nothing compared to Jake's scent. Jake scent was intoxicating, it left you wanting more, no matter how much you had, it was never enough. Jake was like that too. His brown eyes were heavenly. Jake was heaven. Sky's own personal angel just for her, he was everything she needed. It was like they could read each others minds, when she was sad, he knew and knew exactly what do to make her laugh, if she was sleepy, he would cuddle her and whisper about how much he loved her until she drifted off. She could remember life before Jake, but it seemed strange now, like that was a life she had never lived only an alternate reality somewere far away. She smirked at the thought, being with Jake was easy they were two halfs of the same whole it was impossible to be happy without the other. It was okay for those that had never met their other piece but it was impossible to go without once you had found it. Warm arms snaked round Sky's waist and warm lips kissed her neck snapping her back into reality. "You remember when we first met?" She asked turning round so she was facing him, her arms wrapping round his neck. "I don't think Billy saw me for a month after I found you. I slept outside your window every night." He smirked.  
"That makes me feel guilty, It's my fault your Dad didn't see you for a whole month." She stated,  
"It was fishing season, he was out with Charlie pretty much everyday anyway. I remember when he first met you, he looked at me like you were a supermodel and I'd paid you to come home with me."  
Sky laughed. "He liked you straight away. Everyone does," he told her kissing her lips. She ran her hands through his hair. "Did you?" She asked, he smiled lifting her onto a fallen branch so they were roughly the same height. "The moment I saw you I couldn't look away. Then I looked into your eyes and I knew that no matter what I had to make sure that you were safe and happy." He explained, she smiled kissing him. "You make it sound soo romantic," she gushed playfully. He smiled. "Although you are doing a pretty good job." She informed.  
He smiled "glad you think so," he replied brushing his warm lips against Sky's babay smooth one's. She eventually pulled away, "I thought that we were suppose to be collecting firewood."  
"Spoil sport,"  
"It's not my fault you get distracted so easily."  
"It is when your the one distracting me." He complained, she kissed him again smiling. "I'm sorry," she replied in a tone that implied she wasn't sorry at all.

"Liar," Jake growled playfully in her ear kissing her lobe and making his way to her lips. She smiled happily.


	11. Chapter 11

Sky and Jake eventually made it back to the bonfire, Sky's hair was slightly ruffled, her top slightly askew and her lips a little swollen then when she departed. She and Jake deposited the pile of logs and sticks they had found on the clearing floor. They sat back on their log tossing the wood into the fire.

"You guys took your time." Seth teased sitting next to Sky.

"Believe it or not. There isn't that many logs around now a days." She joked.

"They will be sadly missed." He laughed. Will and Embry walked over, Jake looped his arm round Sky's waist keeping her warm. Embry started chatting to Jake. "Come to join our cult?" Sky asked.

Will laughed "that's what everyone else thinks you guys are. They think your all part of some steroid freaks run by Sam." He answered.

"urgh, tell me about it!" Sky groaned.

"then they see Sky and in comparison she's a midget."

"This midget can still kick your furry ass, Clearwater."

"Watch it Seth. Remember when she broke Paul's arm?" Embry laughed.

"Only because he was being a dick." She defended.

"Charming." Paul smiled

"You know I love you really."

"They all do,"

Sky rolled her eyes "You'll soon discover that Paul's slightly delusional." She informed Will.

He smiled "I'll keep it in mind."

When Jake and Sky pulled into the Cullen's driveway they were chatting and teasing eachother affectionatly when Sky froze. "Ler?" he asked his voice grave with worry. Then Jake sniffed the air, the sickingly sweet scent of a blood sucker filled his nostrils, but one he wasn't familiar with. Edward was outside on the stone steps with Bella. Jake stepped out of the car "who the hell is that?" He demanded.

"Jacob it's fine." Bella assured. Sky glided to Edward and Bella hugging them both Bella kissed her on the cheek. "An old friend." Edward answered Jake's thoughts.

"Do you honestly think that Rosalie would do anything if it had the slightest possibility of putting Skyler in danger?" He asked.

"Benjamin!" Sky exclaimed smiling as she glided through the door at a pace that was far too quick for human eyes to see. She reached the living room hugging the vampire tightly. He smiled his deep red eyes burning with affection.


	12. Chapter 12

**Been really busy with school and exams and stuff, that's why the chapter have been so short but I promise I'll sort it out for next week :) love x**

"Uh-oh here comes trouble." Emmett teased. Sky narrowed her brows into a scowl. Rosalie smiled.

"What are you doing here?" She asked turning back to Benjamin.

"I was passing through, I'm on my way to Denali coven and I decided to make a de-tour."  
"I'm glad you did," Carlisle smiled placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked at Sky "did you have a good bonfire?" He asked, she nodded.  
"Yes," she smiled as Jake walked in.  
"Benjamin this is Jacob!" She exclaimed staring affectionatly at Jake, he instantly made his way to her side keeping a hand round her waist, ready to pull her out of the way if anything happened. Jake studied Benjamin carefully,

"ahh, your the shapeshifter. Yes I've heard of you." He smiled. "I'm Benjamin, it's nice to meet you." He nodded.

"Jacob," Jake replied steering Skyler to the couch and away from Benjamin. "We haven't seen you in such a long time. It's lovely for you to come and visit." Esme smiled perching on the arm.

"It's nice to see you all again, Bella how is immortality treating you?"

"Good," she replied smiling at Edward happily.

Sky's eyelids fluttered open to the sound of Jake and Rose bikering in hushed whispers. _It was too early could'nt they just stop? _Sky thought gathering her surroundings. She had fallen asleep on the couch judging by her current position so had Jake. She was laying on top of him her right side pressed aginst the couch back. She was using Jacob's chest as a pillow and he'd wrapped his arms round her keeping her warm and snug. He'd once told her that even when he was unconcious his wolf instincts kicked in and he subconciously kept his arms round her. She liked that thought. "Shhh," she ordered "sleeping." She said burying her head into Jake's neck and closing her eyes again. She heard Jacob chuckle and cradle her protectivly against his chest.


	13. Chapter 13

It was two in the afternoon, after she had woken up Skyler and Jacob had taken a shower. Sky had gotten dressed into a black and white stripped skater dress, that stopped mid-thigh, she had paired it with a thich chunky bright red belt that made her miniature waist appear even smaller. She had gotten a text from Kimberly Young, Jared's recently discoverd imprint and she also happened to be Emily's cousin. Sky and Kim had seen eachother a few times and the two had hit it off immiediatly; now that Kim hung out with Skyler at school she was now classed as Fork's high school royalty giving false hope to the rest of the female population that one of the devestatingly handsome La Push boys would suddenly take an interest in them and they would also become Skyler Cullen's friend. Sky and Kim were suppose to be singing but had given up a grand total of five minutes after starting and were now discussing the posibility of spending summer vacation in Hawaii. "How many times have you been to Hawaii?" Kim asked Sky.  
"Twice I think," she shrugged laughing "okay, I have no idea." she admitted.  
"It would be nice, but as if I'm ever gonna be able to afford to go," Kim groaned flopping onto the sofa at Sam and Emily's.  
Sky laughed "don't be stupid, my treat Kimmothy," she laughed.  
"Anyway you were suppose to be helping me study," Kim scalded  
"oooh I do apologise,"  
"as you should." Kim replied sticking her tounge out at Sky making both of them burst into fits of laughter.  
"we're soo perculair," Sky concluded.  
"Speak for yourself, I happen to consider myself pretty normal okay. At least I was until I met you, you've just corrupted my sweet mind."  
Sky snorted "Says the person with a were-wolf boyfriend and a hybrid best friend. Yes, your the deffenition of normal dear. And anyway trust me it wasn't me that corrupted you." Sky said chucking a pillow at Kim.

*  
The next day Sky's lamborghini pulled into Forks High Parking lott and the chatter of humans began as soon as her and Jake climbed out. Jake was wearing his usual dark jeans, combat boots a plain t-shirt and a black leather jacket- which was draped round Sky's shoulders. She also had on a royal red jumpsuit on which clung to her in all the right places along with her black silk ballet pumps she looked like a million dollars. Jake took Sky's hand brushing a rebellious strand of hair behind her ear before making their way to the front entrance. They looked like a pair of international models, slumming it at a random high-school. When they walked in to their science room Kim, Jared and Paul were sat there. Kim winked at Sky "hey," Sky smiled at them perching herself gracefully on the end of Jake's desk. Sky and Kim instantly struck up chatter with eachother as their professor walked in. Mr Smith, was a fifty something twice divorced man, with rapidly receeding grey hair, short stubby features and a large overweight stature. Sky slid into the seat infront of Jacob sticking her tounge out at him as their eyes met. "Right, settle down. Settle down. Mr Lahote, that includes you too." He spoke, Paul rolled his eyes huffing his annoyance. "Okay, well first things first. We have a new student. Mr Josh Danes." he continued as a tallish boy walked in, he was a little over 6 feet tall, with long shaggy dark blonde hair that he contastantly had to keep brushing out of his deep blue eyes. "M r Danes, tell us a little bit about yourself." Mr Smith ordered waving his podgy arm to silence the class.  
"I'm from New York city, just moved here with my parents," he explained quickly, diving in the nearest empty seat, which happened to be infront of Sky, he glanced at her. "Wow," he breathed, quickly diverting his attention. Mr Smith nodded, his various double chins wiggling violently as he did. "Well second order of buisness," he said rubbing his hands together. "Todays lesson is Sexual Reproduction." he announced. Sky and Kim immediatly caught each others eyes, their eyebrows wiggling. "I want each of you to find a partner and tell them a little bit about yourself."  
Sky immediatly swivled round in her desk, sitting back to front and swining her legs either side of her chair, were she started a game of footsie with Jake. "Well, stranger tell me about yourself." she joked.  
"Miss Cullen," Mr Smith called making Sky turn her attention to him. "Am I correct in thinking that you and Mr Black date?" he continued Sky's facial expression giving her away. "I thought so, then perhaps why don't you pick someone you don't know as well, perhaps Mr Danes?" he suggested seemingly innocently though Sky's supersensitive hearing picked up the subtle underlying tone. "Yes sir, of course." She replied stealing a kiss from Jake before turning round were Josh was facing her. "Jash Danes right?" she asked making a note in her notepad, ne nodded. "Yours?" he stammered.  
"Skyler Cullen." she replied making him nod.  
"Any brothers or sisters?"  
"my foster siblings, three sisters and three brothers. All older" she added before he could ask.  
"Have you lived anywere other than Forks?"  
"I lived in Spain, Italy, California then I moved here."  
"Part time job?"  
"I've done some modelling, but nothing at the moment."  
"When's your birthday?"  
"August third," she said simply. "What made your family want to move here?" She asked him.  
"My Dad's got a job at some Seattle law firm, then at weekends he comes home."  
She nodded. "What do your parents do?" he wondered innocently.  
"My parents died in a plane crash when I was little, so I live with my foster parents. Carlisle's a doctor at the local hospital and Esme just looks after us all,"  
"Right. I've given you enough time there, I want a report in of your parnter on my desk by tomorrow." Mr Smith ordered silencing the class.  
"Now were going to discuss desirable characterisitics, for example Mr Black. What characteristics do you look for in a potential mate?" he asked.  
"Blonde, grey eyes, long legs, beautiful, chatty, nice-"  
"thank you Mr Black." Mr Smith cut him off. Sky turned round, Jake winked at her.


	14. Chapter 14

It was two in the afternoon, after she had woken up Skyler and Jacob had taken a shower. Sky had gotten dressed into a black and white stripped skater dress, that stopped mid-thigh, she had paired it with a thich chunky bright red belt that made her miniature waist appear even smaller. She had gotten a text from Kimberly Young, Jared's recently discoverd imprint and she also happened to be Emily's cousin. Sky and Kim had seen eachother a few times and the two had hit it off immiediatly; now that Kim hung out with Skyler at school she was now classed as Fork's high school royalty giving false hope to the rest of the female population that one of the devestatingly handsome La Push boys would suddenly take an interest in them and they would also become Skyler Cullen's friend. Sky and Kim were suppose to be singing but had given up a grand total of five minutes after starting and were now discussing the posibility of spending summer vacation in Hawaii. "How many times have you been to Hawaii?" Kim asked Sky.  
"Twice I think," she shrugged laughing "okay, I have no idea." she admitted. "It would be nice, but as if I'm ever gonna be able to afford to go," Kim groaned flopping onto the sofa at Sam and Emily's. Sky laughed "don't be stupid, my treat Kimmothy," she laughed.  
"Anyway you were suppose to be helping me study," Kim scalded "oooh I do apologise,"  
"as you should." Kim replied sticking her tounge out at Sky making both of them burst into fits of laughter. "we're soo perculair," Sky concluded.  
"Speak for yourself, I happen to consider myself pretty normal okay. At least I was until I met you, you've just corrupted my sweet mind."  
Sky snorted "Says the person with a were-wolf boyfriend and a hybrid best friend. Yes, your the deffenition of normal dear. And anyway trust me it wasn't me that corrupted you." Sky said chucking a pillow at Kim.

*  
The next day Sky's lamborghini pulled into Forks High Parking lott and the chatter of humans began as soon as her and Jake climbed out. Jake was wearing his usual dark jeans, combat boots a plain t-shirt and a black leather jacket- which was draped round Sky's shoulders. She also had on a royal red jumpsuit on which clung to her in all the right places along with her black silk ballet pumps she looked like a million dollars. Jake took Sky's hand brushing a rebellious strand of hair behind her ear before making their way to the front entrance. They looked like a pair of international models, slumming it at a random high-school. When they walked in to their science room Kim, Jared and Paul were sat there. Kim winked at Sky "hey," Sky smiled at them perching herself gracefully on the end of Jake's desk. Sky and Kim instantly struck up chatter with eachother as their professor walked in. Mr Smith, was a fifty something twice divorced man, with rapidly receeding grey hair, short stubby features and a large overweight stature. Sky slid into the seat infront of Jacob sticking her tounge out at him as their eyes met. "Right, settle down. Settle down. Mr Lahote, that includes you too." He spoke, Paul rolled his eyes huffing his annoyance. "Okay, well first things first. We have a new student. Mr Josh Danes." he continued as a tallish boy walked in, he was a little over 6 feet tall, with long shaggy dark blonde hair that he contastantly had to keep brushing out of his deep blue eyes. "Mr Danes, tell us a little bit about yourself." Mr Smith ordered waving his podgy arm to silence the class. "I'm from New York city, just moved here with my parents," he explained quickly, diving in the nearest empty seat, which happened to be infront of Sky, he glanced at her. "Wow," he breathed, quickly diverting his attention. Mr Smith nodded, his various double chins wiggling violently as he did. "Well second order of buisness," he said rubbing his hands together. "Todays lesson is Sexual Reproduction." he announced. Sky and Kim immediatly caught each others eyes, their eyebrows wiggling. "I want each of you to find a partner and tell them a little bit about yourself." Sky immediatly swivled round in her desk, sitting back to front and swining her legs either side of her chair, were she started a game of footsie with Jake. "Well, stranger tell me about yourself." she joked.  
"Miss Cullen," Mr Smith called making Sky turn her attention to him. "Am I correct in thinking that you and Mr Black date?" he continued Sky's facial expression giving her away. "I thought so, then perhaps why don't you pick someone you don't know as well, perhaps Mr Danes?" he suggested seemingly innocently though Sky's supersensitive hearing picked up the subtle underlying tone. "Yes sir, of course." She replied stealing a kiss from Jake before turning round were Josh was facing her. "Jash Danes right?" she asked making a note in her notepad, ne nodded. "Yours?" he stammered.  
"Skyler Cullen." she replied making him nod. "Any brothers or sisters?" "my foster siblings, three sisters and three brothers. All older" she added before he could ask. "Have you lived anywere other than Forks?"  
"I lived in Spain, Italy, California then I moved here."  
"Part time job?"  
"I've done some modelling, but nothing at the moment." "When's your birthday?" "August third," she said simply. "What made your family want to move here?" She asked him.  
"My Dad's got a job at some Seattle law firm, then at weekends he comes home." She nodded. "What do your parents do?" he wondered innocently. "My parents died in a plane crash when I was little, so I live with my foster parents. Carlisle's a doctor at the local hospital and Esme just looks after us all,"  
"Right. I've given you enough time there, I want a report in of your parnter on my desk by tomorrow." Mr Smith ordered silencing the class. "Now were going to discuss desirable characterisitics, for example Mr Black. What characteristics do you look for in a potential mate?" he asked. "Blonde, grey eyes, long legs, beautiful, chatty, nice-"  
"thank you Mr Black." Mr Smith cut him off. Sky turned round, Jake winked at her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a few weeks I've been seriously busy with school, work, the gym and Duke of Edinburgh practice! Thanks for everyone that's Favorited the story! Love you all. xx**

Mr Smith continued the rest of the lesson in his usual boring monotonic voice. Sky and Jake's hands were knotted under the desk, Jake was keeping  
himself occupied by playing with a strand of hair. When the bell rang, Sky jumped up to her feet stuffing her books into her bag- a little too quickly for  
human speed. She ran a hand through her thick glossy hair and slipped her hand into Jacob's, they walked outside waiting for Kim and the others. Jake  
leant against the nearest lockers pulling Sky against him. She heard someones heartbeat beside her, but pretended she hadn't noticed them until they  
tapped her shoulder. "Er Skyler?" Josh asked nervously. She turned her head towards him, tilting her head slightly. "We, err, we needtofinishthe. er. the.  
the. project." he stammered. She nodded, "alright, your house?" she suggested innocently.  
"yeah sure,"  
"so I'll meet you by the front of school, at the end of the day on monday?" she asked. He nodded swiftly  
"I'll see you then." he gushed before practically sprinting down the hall. "What was that all about?" Kim asked,  
"the project." Sky explained. Kim nodded taking Jared's hand. "Who did you go with?"  
"Jared," Kim explained.  
"I seriously don't see why he wouldn't let me and you go together." she moaned to Jake as they started walking down the corridor. "He probably still  
hasn't gotten over that time you nearly drove into him." Paul teased.  
"Accident, and anyway. It was entirely his fault, for gods sake my reflexes are amazing but even I couldn't stop him flying next to my car," she laughed.  
"Whats next lesson?" Kim asked.  
"Gym," Sky answered kissing Jake on the cheek and grabbing Kim by the arm. "Love you," she mouthed at Jacob before her and Kim turned the corner  
to the girls gym. "Gym is soo pointless."  
"Oh come on Kimothy darling, it's not that bad." Sky said.  
"Easy for you to say, you pull off shorts because you have killer legs."  
"Please," Sky snorted "you have way nicer legs than me. I'll bet Jared thinks that your legs are pretty hawt." she teased making Kim smile.  
"He's an amazing kisser."  
"Oh believe me, I've seen you two kissing more times in Jared's head than I care to mention," Sky replied making Kim laughed. As they walked through  
the changing room doors, everyone went silent. Then chatter picked up again, they located an empty bench and Sky got changed into a pair of sky blue  
yaga shorts and a white sports top she pulled her trainers on and her and Kim made their way through to the sports hall. Jared appeared hugging Kim  
from behind. Jake looped his arm round Sky's waist and their gym teacher appeared. "Alright three laps warm up."  
Jake and Sky jogged next to each other "looking good beautiful," he smiled nudging her affectionatly with his elbow. Kim appeared beside them "One  
of the many disadvantages of being a human, running sucks." she smiled.  
Sky laughed "Your not even that bad at track,"  
"Doesn't mean I'm not allowed to hate it," Kim sang,  
"true," she agreed laughing.

After gym Kim and Sky strolled lazily to the caffeteria. Jake, Jared, Paul, Seth, Embry, Quill and Brady had saved them a table and were waiting for  
them. They joined the back of the que when Josh Banes joined the que behind them. Josh was around 6ft, tallish by normal standands, with sandy  
blonde hair and bright blue eyes he was gorgeous and his family were pretty well off. 'Hello ladies,' he grinned flashing them a toothy smile.  
'Hi Josh,' Kim mumbled rolling her eyes at Sky.  
Sky smirked 'Josh,' she smiled polietly.  
'What lesson have you just had?' he asked Sky.  
'Gym.' she replied simply, he nodded.  
'You'll be awsome at it, you have a hot body. You must work out loads!' he exclaimed confidently.  
'I'm alright at it.' she shrugged.  
'My parents are having a dinner party this weekend. I think my Mum's asked Esme and Dr Cullen about it. I'm hoping you can come,' he smiled.  
'It sounds great.' Sky grimaced, groaning internally.  
'I hope you can, Esme said that Rosalie and Emmett are still away at college and Alice and Jasper are visiting relatives and Bella and Edward had gone  
on holiday, so It would just be you.' he beamed.  
She nodded smiling poiletly 'And Jake of course. You did mean Jake aswell didn't you?' she asked her eyes growing wide with fake curiosity.  
'Oh. Yeah. Of, er, of course I did. Some guys from the football team will be there and my brothers at home from college so he's bringing some of his  
friends round.'  
'It sounds great,' Sky replied. 'I''ll see you there then.' She added grabbing an apple and a soda for lunch. She sat down on the nech between Jake and  
Seth groaning. 'Guess where we're going this weekend?' she asked her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
'Disneyland?' Seth offered,  
'Josh Danes' house,' she whined letting her head flop onto Jake's shoulder.  
'Why?' he asked.  
'because his parents are throwing some stupid dinner party and his mum invited Esme and Carlisle, so I decided that if I was going down, I was sure as  
hell dragging you with me.' She explained.  
'Great, a whole evening of idiots trying to get their hands on you,'  
'Don't even, I'm hating this idea just as much as you are.' She assured hugging Jake's torso.  
Paul laughed 'I doubt that.'  
'I bet he's planning on how to kill them all,' Seth laughed.

On Saturday night Sky walked downstairs from her bedroom and into the Cullen's living room where Jake, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and  
Rosalie were gathered. Carlisle and Jacob were both wearing a suit and tie and Esme had on a beautiful emerald green dress that accompanied her  
perfection perfectly. Alice gasped turning her head to Rosalie 'your right this dress is much nicer than the pink!' she exclaimed. Skyler was wearing a  
beautiful crimson red dress, it was strapless and tight at the top covered in Swarovski crystals, the dress fanned out after the waist stopping just above  
her dainty thighs, on her feet were a pair of diamond encrusted Christian Louboutins stilettos her eyes were coated with a light shade of silver, her  
cheeks sweeped with blush and her hair pulled to one side. She looked like an angel, walking past the mirror and studying her reflection carefully,a  
scowl appearing on her face. 'Do you not like it?' Alice asked shocked, Sky shook her head.  
'No the dress is gorgeous you could have at lest made me look ugly.'  
Alice and Rose smirked at eachother 'Sweetie, you have been cursed with looks, It simply can not be done.' Rosalie explained seriously kissing her  
forehead and ushering her out of the door. 'Now go, have an amazing time!' she ordered hugging her tightly.  
'And Jake, try not to kill anyone,' Alice ordered.  
'Don't count on it.' he muttered taking Sky's hand.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! I'm gonna make the chapters longer. Really sorry, this one isn't the best haven't proofed it- So seriously sorry if it makes no sense! Love U guys, plz let me no watcha think x**

Carlisle's Volvo pulled up in front of a large three story house, with a quaint little porch on the front and a large white door, with lots of windows and expensive looking plants scattered across the lawn. Esme smiled as Jake offered Skyler his hand, pulling her dainty frame out of the car. 'You two look lovely,' she gushed taking Carlisle's arm. 'You look cute in a suit,' Sky smiled straining to fix Jake's tie, He smirked 'I'll keep that in mind,' he noted as his huge arm made its way to it's usual place-round Skyler's waist. Esme knocked on the door chatting to Carlisle about the plants on the front lawn. The door opened revealing middle aged women with short honey blonde hair, big cat like green eyes and slightly chubby facial features. She gleamed at the four new comers studying them carefully. 'DR. Cullen and Mrs Cullen, I'm so glad you could make it,' she smiled taking Esme's wrap from her shoulders. 'Skyler, your dress is beautiful.' Mrs Danes distinguished.

Skyler smiled sweetly, 'Thank you, my sister got me it. You have a lovely house,'

Mrs Danes laughed 'You're such a sweetheart.'

Ben appeared from the kitchen and a smirk appeared on his cocky face. He was only wearing a pair of dress pants, and a white shirt that hadn't been tucked in properly and a pair of black converse. 'Hey Sky!'

'Hi Josh,' she said, a large fake smile appearing on her flawless face. He hugged her tightly grabbing her hand 'C'mon, everyone's in the kitchen.' He announced tugging her after him. Jake growled, starting to follow them. Esme grabbed his tie pulling him towards her, 'look after my daughter,' she begged before releasing him. 'I plan to,' Jake assured following Sky into the kitchen. The kitchen was large well decorated with white wash cupboards and an island, which Sky was leaning on as every boy in the room flocked round her. She smiled as Jake came in, her stormy grey eyes screaming 'help me'. Sky walked over to Jake, the group of boys parting like the red sea to let her through. She kissed his cheek, 'hey babe,' she beamed leaning against the counter again; her tiny hand had a firm grip on Jake's sleeve keeping him glued beside her. He wrapped his arm round her, his hand resting on her hip. The entire room's eyes turned to look at Jake to see what person had managed to capture the goddess's affections. Ben appeared by her side with another boy, who was around early twenties with messy honey blonde hair and bright blue eyes, he had a cheeky plastered on his handsome face. 'Sky this is my brother Fred,' Josh presented,

Sky smiled as he shook her hand. 'You're absolutely stunning,' he informed her making her twitter slightly. 'It's nice to meet you, this is Jake my boyfriend.' She introduced him he shook Jake's hand politely.

Two hours lately, Sky and Jake had made a break from the young males attention and were attempting to hide in the kitchen when a group of boys appeared 'We're going in the woods, c'mon!' they ordered. Sky rolled her eyes making Jake snicker they followed them out of the house, kicking her shoes off by the door and continuing into the edges of the darkening forest. Sky and Jake with their supernatural vision could still see as easily as if it were day. Their eyes met and they smirked at each other, 'piggyback?' she asked her eyebrows raising in hope.

'Do you really need to ask?' he smiled as she hopped on gracefully her arms hugging Jake tightly. Jake started walking further into the forest. 'This is soo pointless,' she complained.

'Grumpy?' he teased, she tapped him playfully.

'I thought you would have been the grumpy one given the circumstances. I officially hate teenage boys,'

'Does that include me?' he smirked.

'Kay, pretty much everyone apart from you.' She smiled kissing his cheek. 'I hate the rest of them,'

'I think we should just go live on a tropical island somewhere, just me and you.'

'Unsociable much?' She giggled. 'I'm joking, don't tempt me.'

They carried on walking when they came to a familiar clearing. Jake flopped down lying on his back, Sky rested her head on his stomach. 'No way, I'm totally faster than you.' Sky insisted,

'I don't think so gorgeous,' he teased.

'I am. When Victoria was after Bella, I was right behind her.'

'That's only coz Emmett decided it would be awesome to break the treaty.'

'I carried on chasing her and I caught her,'

'Yea, and you ended up with your head split open,'

'That's not even the point. I'm faster, just give up now. I'm right, you're wrong. End of covo.' She insisted.

'Whatever you say gorgeous.'

'Thank you, you have to agree with me. It's like the law.'

'The law?' Jake questioned.

'Yeah, you imprinted on me, it's scientifically impossible for you to say 'no' to me.'

'Who told you that?' Jake questioned.

'Seth, Paul, Sam, Jared.'

'So my friends just sold me out?'

'I bribed them,'

'Why am I not surprised?'

'Because you know that I would make an amazing evil villain and I could take over the world. Not to mention my insane bargaining abilities.'

'You bat your eyelids and everyone melts,'

'I can help the fact that I was cursed with this insane cuteness,' she joked.

'I agree,' Jake smiled kissing her, he rolled her so that she was underneath him, she wrapped her legs round his torso, when Jake broke away. Sky frowned, 'Whatssup?' she asked as Jake bolted upright his eyes sweeping the area. He stood up pulling her up. She sniffed the air curiously, her nostrils filling with the scent of a vampire and their scent was extremely strong. 'Vampire,' She whispered answering her own question. Jake phased immediately, growling furiously. Sky's eyes caught something in her peripheral vision and she bolted off after it running as fast as she could. She saw the person in the distance, they were tall well built with long shaggy blonde hair and deathly white pale skin. She head Jacob's paws behind her and she carried on running determined to prove her speed. She got closer stretching out her tiny hand in an attempt to grab him by the shoulder. The vampire dodged and Sky grabbed an handful of air, coming to a sheer cliff face he continued beginning to climb the cliff face. Sky climbed as fast as her dainty marble limbs would carry her and she grabbed his foot, just as he got to the top, she fell onto the grassy verge and looked up at the intruder, her crimson lips pulling back in a smile. 'Carson!' She exclaimed as he offered her a hand and pulled her up. She could hear Jake howling furiously below.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, so I realise that I've been a really shitty author lately. We've just had exam week at school so I made you guys a chapter. Let me know what you think. I included a flashback so tell me whatcha think! **

Later, once they'd reached the Cullen's house Sky dragged Carson onto the balcony.

'What are you doing here?' Sky asked in rapid Spanish, running a hand through her sleek glossy locks.

'Can't I come and visit my baby sister?' he asked

'Yeah, of course you can; but, you can't just show up out of nowhere and expect me to trust you. I haven't seen you in nine years.' She exclaimed. 'Nine years is a really long time Carson, you can't just show up pretending that everything's okay again.'

'Everything's fine,' he shrugged.

'No, everything isn't fine. I haven't seen you in nearly a decade and you show up out of thin air, expecting me to treat you like family. The last time I saw you; you were walking away and you left me me to die. So I think I have every right to be seriously pissed off with you right now.'

'I wanted to come and see you,' he shrugged.

'You're a terrible lier.'

'I don't really care what you think. I know what I'm thinking so, I don't give a crap if you think I'm lying.' He told her.

'Don't get angry with me. Don't you dare. You just show up out of nowhere and expect me to trust you, when the last time I saw you. You were walking away laughing at me. Because of you I'm this,' she complained. 'I can't age, I can't die. And I'm this, for the rest of eternity.'

'What's wrong with being immortal?' he questioned. 'I thought you liked the Cullen's?' he asked raising an eyebrow superiorly at her. 'I never said that. I love them all. There my family, mia famillia. Unlike you. You used to be my brother and now your just some bastard that I use to know.'

He arched his head back and started to laugh. 'You do amaze me.' He told her.

'I amaze you, well that's really freaking interesting.'

'Such aggression, for such a small person.' He smiled.

'This isn't funny. If I tell them what you did to me. They'll destroy you.' She told him pointing inside at Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Jacob, Seth, Rosalie, Esme, Bella and Alice who were all watching the scene carefully through the glass windows. Jacob pacing and shaking violently his fists balled at his sides. 'You know I don't threaten.' He warned taking a stride towards her.

'I don't care. Leave me and my family alone.' She warned taking a step towards him.

'And if I don't?' he questioned.

'Even you're not that stupid.' She laughed humourlessly. 'If you wanna test out the wrath of twenty shape shifters and eight vampires then be my guest.' She told him.

'You really going to hide behind all your friends?' he teased.

'I could kick your arse anytime, and anyplace.' Sky warned.

'Then why don't you?' he asked. 'Or do you just hand out empty threats?' he asked.

'Why are you soo annoying?' She asked shoving him away from her and opening the glass balcony door, everyone's eyes settling on her, all sharing similar worried expressions. She placed her head in her hands sighing, Jake's arms instantly snaked round her waist protectively placing himself between Sky and Carson, and she let her head flop against his chest. 'I hate him,' she stated.

'Your soo lucky you get on with your brothers,' she told him, Jake smirked.

'Most of the time,' he reminded her.

An hour later, Carson had disappeared. Jake and Sky were watching the Fast and Furious movies with Sky situated In Jacob's lap, with Emmett and Rosalie in the garage working on their cars, Carlisle and Esme reading, Bella and Edward at their cottage and Alice flicking through various fashion magazines prepping herself for the next shopping trip with Jasper sitting on the arm beside her, gazing at her lovingly. 'Hey you know the guy that plays Vin Diesel?' Sky asked Jake.

'Yeah,' he nodded.

'He's like, nearly forty!' She exclaimed. 'He doesn't look it does he?' she asked looking up at Jake, he smiled 'No he doesn't, but you don't exactly look twenty five.' He reminded her kissing her nose lightly. 'I guess, how does it feel to date an older woman?' She laughed. 'Does this make me a cougar?' She laughed 'and you my toy boy?'

Jake laughed. 'I guess,' he grinned scooping her up in his arms rocking her. 'I don't care how old you are,' he told her. 'You're still my baby,' he informed her planting kissed on her cheeks.

'Do you remember how we met?' she asked

'Best day of my life.'

'I'm offended, shouldn't every day with me by your side be the greatest day ever?' she teased.

'Okay, agreed. But that was the start to the best days of my life.' He told her.

'Can't argue with that then,' she nodded.

'Sky sweetie?' Rose asked as Sky walked down the stairs, she was wearing a bright red dress, bringing out the colour in her crimson lips and her rosy cheeks. The dress was strapless and tight across the top showing off her tiny waist, fanning out at the bottom, the material stopping mid-thigh leaving her perfect long dainty bronze legs on show, her hair had been straightened, she had a Tiffanys diamond bracelet on her tiny wrist and a pair of silver Christian Louboutin stilettos on. Rosalie beamed when she saw her. 'I told you the red one was the nicest,' She smiled hugging her and kissing her forehead affectionately. Sky smiled. 'Thanks,' she smiled hugging her as Alice danced over to the door opening it as Bella walked in wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans and a green tank top. Alice sighed minutely at her fashion choice. 'I guess I should be happy that you showed up.' She smiled pulling Bella in by her hand and taking her into the transformed lounge, it was covered in beautiful white fairy lights and a long elegant table covered in food. 'It looks really nice,' She smiled kicking a few balloons with her feet.

Half an hour later the house was packed with Forks High School students all of them dancing and laughing, generally having fun. Sky was hiding on the stairs when Alice pounced on her. 'I don't want to alarm you but, our futures have all just disappeared.' She told her. The front door opened and a woodsy musk drifted through the house, 'Oh, good. Bella invited the mutts,' Alice smiled falsely.

'Be nice, it's a party.' Sky reminded her.

Alice nodded 'I know, I know. No one likes a party crasher.' Alice reminded her.

'Technically there not. It is Bella's party.'

'I hate it when your right,' Alice sighed. 'I was totally right aswell, red is defiantly your colour.' She smiled before twirling gracefully down the stairs.

'Hey Bells.' Jake smiled hugging her.

'Hey Jake, guys.' She nodded to Quill and Seth behind him.

'Bella,' Quill nodded.

'Hey Bella!' Seth exclaimed. 'This place is awesome!' he smiled.

'Alice,' she explained.

'Who invited the dogs?' Edward asked Sky.

Sky smirked, 'I don't even think it smells that bad.' She shrugged.

'You are half dog.' He reminded her.

'Charming,' she laughed. 'If you weren't my brother I'd have to kill you for offending me.'

'But it's exactly the fact that I am your brother, which is why I can.' He told her.

'Good point.' She smiled. 'I'm guessing your human invited them.'

Edward sighed, 'wonderful,' he groaned.

'Hey her best friend could be an actual were-wolf. When the full moon came wouldn't that be fun!' She exclaimed sarcastically. 'Then we would have to play ''let's stop Bella from getting eaten,''' Sky shrugged. 'I suppose we would just have to add it to the mountainous range list we already have.' She laughed. 'She does like trouble.' Edward agreed.

'And attracting it. It's her hidden talent,'

'She is notoriously good at it.' He agreed. 'I'm going to stop my girlfriend being mangled.' He told her walking off. Sky walked downstairs and found Bella in-between a heated argument with Jacob and Edward. Sky sighed, placing a hand on Edward's shoulder. 'Party,' she reminded him pulling him away from Jacob. 'Stop it, it's a party.' She told him standing firmly between Edward and Jacob who Bella started talking to again. 'Who's that?' Jacob asked nodding towards Skyler.

'That's Sky.' Bella explained taking his hand and pulling him over.

'Jake, Sky, Sky, Jake,' Bella introduced.

'Hi,' Sky smiled waving slightly at him. Jake smiled, his chocolate brown eyes meeting her grey eyes and he froze a goofy grin appearing on his face. 'Perfect,' Edward groaned.


End file.
